The present invention relates to backboard facings for ball games and, more particularly, to a basket wedge backboard that provides improved long range shooting thus increasing the appeal and excitement of the game.
The sport of basketball continues to be increasingly popular at different ages and levels of play. At all levels of play, one of the keys to success is the ability to make a high percentage of shots or “goals” and improved shooting accuracy is important. Generally, increased shooting accuracy is the result of hard work. Obviously, basketball backboards are well known within the art and generally consist of a standard flat dimensional backboard, background, or backstop having a generally squared off (sometimes rounded) shape. There is generally a white outer concentric square, or outline, and usually a smaller interior concentric square, in white or other color, or combination of colors, surrounding the general rim area.
One of the problems with conventional basketball backboard facings is that they do not provide optimal depth perception of the target, adequate focal line guidance and gathering to the target, and optimal symmetry, extension, and spacial fixation on the target. While prior art backboards provide some spacial orientation and symmetry on the target there is the need for increased spacial fixation and focal line guidance on the goal. One of the side effects of this is the low success rate for long-range shots (e.g. three point shots). As a result, there is defensive stagnancy and congestion near the basket. It would be desirable to provide a backboard with increased far shot accuracy, thus drawing defenders farther out to guard against a more effective outside shot. This would result in a level of excitement to the game that has yet to be achieved. Such a system would also create more exciting and potent inside offense, by way of opening driving and passing lanes, by spreading out defense in this manner.
There have been numerous attempts to provide improved accuracy within the sport. By way of example, U.S. Patent Application US2002/0119841A1, issued to Foley, discloses a Basketball training aid. The Foley Application discloses the use of a barrier over which a basketball shot must be lofted in order to pass through the basketball goal. The training aid is attached to the backboard. While such a system may provide improved accuracy, this requires installation and additional parts. As such, it is too complex and difficult to implement.
While prior art devices are suitable, they do not provide improved appeal and excitement that can be achieved by way of improved long range shooting. The main problem with conventional basketball backboard facings is that they do not provide optimal depth perception of the target. Another problem is they do not provide adequate focal line guidance and gathering to the target. Also, another problem is they do not provide optimal symmetry, extension, and spacial fixation on the target.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved backboard that relaxes the shooter, improves accuracy, gives the shooter an improved sense of the basket's exact depth and distance in three dimensional space by way of vanishing points and lines of incline or descent, and finally, gives the shooter an improved sense of the basket's exact point of location on a two dimensional plane by way of guiding and gathering target triangulation and lines of extension. Such a system would increase the accuracy of outside shots. Increased accuracy of outside shots, as an increased number of deep fly balls in a baseball game or long passes in a football game would provide an elevated level of grace and suspense to the spectator.